Head Over Paws
by Dark Wolf 1887
Summary: Hak Foo just happens to be crushing on Valmont's newest Enforcer. Holy crap, I'm back with a brand new chapter. Check out the new chapter 9. PG13 for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of the characters. I only own the character Maya.  
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter 1  
  
   
  
The cool night air hit Maya's skin as she stepped outside the LAX terminal. Cars sped by as their drivers raced to pick up of drop of a loved one. Maya took in all the surroundings. Couples hugging each other after being separated, others crying as friends and family left. For Maya there was none of this. She recently just moved to San Francisco, a place with no family, no friends, and a new life. Quickly she hailed a cab to take her to the hotel she was staying at for the night.   
  
'I don't know why I choose to live in Frisco; it's like earthquake capital of the world' Maya thought as she flipped on the TV.   
  
Nothing was really on; after all it was 1:00 in the morning. Maya finally gave up and fell a sleep. Not even bothering to change she just slept in her close like she often does. In the middle of a great dream Maya was very rudely awakened by the sound of the hotel phone ringing.   
  
"Good morning Miss…err...Maya. I am calling to let you know that this is your 8:30 wake up call" The way to friendly voice said.   
  
"Bloody wake up serves," Maya grumbled as she hung up.   
  
After the rude awakening Maya was definitely not getting back to sleep. With that in mind, she headed toward the bathroom to freshen up. She changed into a pair of blue track pants and a white shirt that went well with her blue hair. On the bed side table lay a piece of paper that held her knew address and the time the next bus to San Francisco would be leaving.   
  
'Crap, crap, crap. I am so running late' Maya thought as she was hurrying to check out.    
  
"Hey hold up," Maya yelled as she skidded to a halt at the bus station.  
  
 "Your ticket miss" the driver asked.   
  
"What, oh yah, here you go" Maya said digging through her pockets.   
  
Maya was one of those people who hated public transit. Not because of the price, but she couldn't stand some of the people that used it. She especially couldn't stand having to sit next to annoying, whining, misbehaving little brats that can't keep their hands to themselves. The trip to San Francisco was totally boring. Five minutes into the ride, Maya had pulled out her portable CD player, and MP3 player. She put in her favorite CD, Linkin Park, to help her relax. Maya realized that she must have zoned off when she noticed that the buss was slowing down. She hailed a cab and gave the address to the driver. Her place was not the ritziest but was far from being a dump. She dropped off her bags and went to grab a bite to eat at the restaurant down the street.   
  
 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Valmont and his lackeys sat in the back corner of a small Deli discussing that fact that Jackie Chan keeps foiling their plan and that they need some new Enforcers.   
  
"Hey Big V, are you sure we need new Enforcers?" Finn asked.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Out of the four of you the only one worth anything in Hak Foo. But being that I still need you to do my grunt work I will not fire you" Valmont said while sipping his iced tea.   
  
"Yah but boss, how are we going to find someone to take the job? I mean, it's not like we can just run an add in the newspaper" Chow said looking up from the menu.   
  
"Don't worry about it, I have it all worked out" Valmont assured the small Asian man sitting next to him.   
  
"Hey, check her out" Finn whispered to Ratso.   
  
Ratso turned to see who Finn was pointing at, and Finn was pointing directly at Maya. She sat a few tables away from them, looking at the menu. That's when something clicked in Finns brain.   
  
"Valmont, what about her. She looks like she would be a good Enforcer" Finn grinned.  
  
"I suppose" Valmont stated while getting up.   
  
Maya had just put down the menu when she noticed four men looking at her. The one with the long white hair in a ponytail got up an walked towards her.   
  
'He's probably going to comment about my hair' Maya thought.   
  
"Hello, my friends and I were wondering if you would like a job working for me. By the way, the name's Valmont" Valmont said.   
  
"My name's Maya, and sure I'll work for you if you want" Maya answered.   
  
"Ok, be at the Fish Canary at 4:30" Valmont directed.   
  
"Wait, you see I just moved here and I don't really know where every thing is" Maya rushed.   
  
"Very well, you can come with us now, and by the way; nice hair" Valmont chuckled the last part.   
  
'Knew it' Maya sighed. 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Most of the time I'll call Hak Foo just Foo)  
  
   
  
Chapter 1  
  
   
  
"Well that settles it, welcome aboard the Dark Hand" Valmont congratulated.   
  
"Thanks" Maya nodded.   
  
"By the way, do you have any specialties or skills?" Valmont asked.   
  
"Yah actually, my specialty is computers. I can program and hack into anything" Maya explained.   
  
"Good, you have just the stills we need. Ever since being possessed by Shendu, the Dark Hands cash flow has been dramatically reduced" Valmont began.   
  
"Right, so what you need me to do is to hack into bank accounts, security systems for museums, and stuff like that?" Maya asked.   
  
"Basically" Valmont stated.   
  
"Piece of cake" Maya sighed.   
  
After a few more moments of discussion Maya began to leave when she remembered that they drove her here. She politely asked if she could get a ride back to her place. Valmont agreed and said that Finn would drive her back. Once home Maya set off to unpack her things. Some of the stuff like her computers and such she had already moved into the building. Now she had to unpack her clothes and wait for the rest of her stuff to get here hopefully in the next few days. Maya took a quick shower and changed into her bunny pajamas.  She got online to check her email before going to bed.   
  
'Damn alarm clock' Maya said to herself    
  
Rolling off the makeshift bed she checked the time to find it was 10:00am. After quickly changing into maroon track pants, maroon shirt, and putting her hair up, Maya walk outside to side in the warm air for a bit. To her luck the moving truck was coming down the street. Helping the movers get everything into her new house and putting her street bike in the driveway she thanked the men. Dawning a jacket and grabbing her wallet she headed to get some food.   
  
"Nothing like good old healthy Mcdonald's for breakfast" Maya mumbled.   
  
To her surprise she saw Valmont's lackeys there. They called her over to eat with them. Soon a lively argument broke out about something really stupid. The only person not involved was Hak Foo.    
  
"Hey Chow, what's with him" Maya whispered.   
  
"Don't worry about him, he's always like that" Chow answered.   
  
That sentence stuck in Maya's brain, and she couldn't get it out. Why was he so quiet? She didn't know how but she was going to get him to talk one way or another. The Enforcers told Maya that they were all need to discuss some plans with Valmont. Maya told them that she would follow them to the Fish Canary. With that she hopped on her street bike and they Enforcers got in their car and sped off. Several minutes later they were all seated in a room that was primarily use for their conferences with Valmont/Shendu. Valmont explained that Maya was their new computer technician and would be working on their money problem with them.    
  
"Yah, I can hack into bank accounts, short circuit security systems and all that other tech stuff you need done" Maya confirmed.   
  
A brilliant idea struck Valmont. Section 13. She could find out where it is, how to get in, and the passwords and codes to get in.   
  
"Do you think you would be able to find a top secret place call Section 13? I also need how to get in and the codes and passwords to do so," Valmont inquired.   
  
"Top secret eh? I'm sure I'll be able to do it" Maya smirked.   
  
"I'm going to tell you, it won't be easy. We been trying for a while and can't figure it out. Plus Chan always get in the way," Finn said.   
  
'If these people think it's hard, it going to be a snap for me' Maya mentally noted.  
  
"I'm sure I'll manage" Maya replied.   
  
'Hmm…this will be interesting…she acts like she knows everything. Damn, I think I like her for that stubbornnessof hers' Hak Foo thought.   
  
Valmont quickly dismissed them after saying that he was planing a heist soon. The group of five Enforcers left Valmonts presence and went to the lounge. Chow, Finn and Ratso all took the couch while Foo and Maya took a chair at either end of the couch.   
  
"So, you never did mention how old you are" Ratso said.   
  
"Um ok, I'm 24" Maya replied.   
  
"Yah, and you also never told us your last name" Chow continued.   
  
"My last name is Gomez" Maya replied.   
  
"Gomez, that's Mexican. You also said you just moved here, where did you live before" Finn added.   
  
"My grandpa was Mexican, and I used to live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania" Maya concluded.   
  
"What exactly hack into?" Foo asked.   
  
"Banks, museum security, government files, high security vaults and other stuff like that" Maya explained.  
  
"What do you mean government files" Foo asked curiously.   
  
"If I wanted to I could hack into all of your personal files. Including Social Security. I could obtain your credit card numbers and other personal information that you probably don't want revealed" Maya explained.   
  
'Note to self, don't piss her off enough to hack your files' the four men thought.   
  
  


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
   
  
"Jackie. Please" Jade whined.   
  
"No, it's too dangerous" Jackie reprimanded.   
  
"But..." Jade began.   
  
"No buts, you will stay here with Uncle" Jackie explained.   
  
"Fine " Jade huffed.   
  
Jackie walked out of Uncle's Rare Finds and waited for Captain Black. Jackie thought that he finally ditched Jade, but she had other ideas. Grabbing her skateboard Jade made her way to Section 13 as fast as she could. Crawling thought the air vents until she got the desired room. After punching in the code Jade took a few talismans to help her out. The rabbit, rooster, and snake talismans were now missing from the vault and in the hands of Jade. Crawling through the vents once again she found the room where Captain Black was telling Jackie about his new 'mission'.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    
  
"Does everyone know what to do" Maya asked.   
  
Her response was four heads nodding.   
  
"Good, get ready" Maya stated.   
  
She signaled to the rest to make their moves. The game had begun. Foo took out the guards while Chow, Finn and Ratso took care of getting the money. Maya disabled the alarm and cameras and cracked the code to the vault. Foo now moved to clear out the vault of everything in it. Once the tellers' drawers were empty Finn went back out side to wait in the car for their escape. Foo was half way though cleaning out the vault when the cops showed up. That was the signal to leave. Jumping into the car they sped off toward the fish canary. Needless to say Valmont was happy with their work today. They had stolen over $5,000 that day.   
  
"Good work. Is there anything else I should know" Valmont said.   
  
"Uh yah, there is this valuable diamond that will be coming into the museum next week. It is estimated at over $10,000. I think we should nick it" Maya said.   
  
"And how do you know this" Valmont questioned.   
  
"I can track things like museum pieces. I can tell how much they are worth and where they are going" Maya explained.   
  
"Very well. Do you five think you can handle it" Valmont asked.   
  
Five heads nodded.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    
  
"Valmont's men just knocked over a back and got away with over $5,000. I have reason to believe that they will try for the diamond that will be on show next week at the museum" Captain Black said.   
  
"But Captain Black, I thought all Dark Hand matters were Section 12's problem" Jackie said.   
  
"I know. I know. I also have reason to believe that Valmont has a new Enforcer" Black stated.   
  
"How do you know this" Jackie asked.   
  
"One of the bank tellers said that four men and one woman involved with the heist" Black explained.   
  
"Then they will probably go for the diamond," Jackie said.   
  
"Exactly, and that's why you have to guard it" Black commented.   
  
"Cool, you get to guard a diamond. Can I help" Jade piped up.   
  
The sound of Jade's voice so suddenly made both Captain Black and Jackie jump.    
  
"Jade where did you come from. You were supposed to stay with Uncle" Jackie exclaimed.   
  
"Awe, Uncle's boring and smell's like garlic. So can I come with you to help with the diamond thing?" Jade asked.   
  
"No"  
  
"But"   
  
"No"   
  
"Fine, be that way" Jade said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    
  
One week later  
  
~12:00 am~   
  
"Alright, lets do this" Finn said.   
  
"Ok, let me cut the alarm. I also cut the camera. Go now" Maya stated.   
  
Hak Foo, Chow, and Maya went down while Finn and Ratso kept watch.  Maya was dressed in all black, as was Chow. Foo didn't bother to change. Once the three were completely inside the museum they made their way to the diamond. Being very cautious of not knocking anything over they crept quietly into the room with the diamond. Chow, Foo, and Maya were startled by what they saw. Jackie Chan was guarding the diamond. As quite as they were Chan noticed them.   
  
"I knew you come for the diamond sooner or later," Chan said.   
  
"Foo, you distract Chan while I get the rock" Maya whispered.   
  
Foo nodded his understanding. With that Foo charged Chan while Maya grabbed Chow and ran for the case. After disabling the alarm on the case Chow grabbed the diamond and slid it into a small pouch. Chan saw however. Getting loose from Foo, Chan ran for Chow. Only when it was too late did Chan notice Maya waiting in ambush. With a swift kick to the chest she laid him flat.   
  
"Foo, Chow; run for it" Maya yelled.   
  
The noise of the scrap had attracted the attention of the museum guards. Running as fast as they could they reached the rope just in time. As soon as Maya was up Finn pulled up the rope before Chan could grab hold of it. The five Enforcers jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they got to where the car was. Not even bothering to climb, Maya and Foo slid down the fire escape while Finn, Chow and Ratso clambered down it as fast as they could. As soon as everyone was in the car Ratso took off like a bat out of hell.   
  
"Good work guys" Maya smiled.   
  
"Nice work yourself. The way you laid Chan flat was awesome" Chow slapped her on the back.   
  
"I must admit, it was good" Foo commented.  
  
"Thanks" Maya blushed.   
  
They got back to the canary at around 1:00am. Valmont was apparently still up for the light in his office was still on. The five Enforcers walked in and greeted their boss.   
  
"How did it go," Valmont asked.   
  
"It went good Big V. We got the rock and Maya here laid Chan flat with a single kick" Finn said.   
  
"You actually managed to get the diamond and knock Chan senseless, I'm quite impressed" Valmont complimented.   
  
After telling the whole story everyone left the room. Since it was like 1:30, they just decided to stay there for the night. While walking out Foo met up with Maya in the hallway.   
  
"Hey, that was good work. You know, knocking Chan out and getting the diamond," Foo said.   
  
"Thanks, but I wouldn't have gotten the diamond if you didn't distract Chan. Part of the Credit goes to you" Maya said.   
  
"Thank you" Foo bowed.   
  
'God, he is so cute' Maya thought as she walked away.   
  
'I wonder if she would want to do something sometime' Foo pondered.  
  
   
  
  


	4. Chapter 4

"Jackie, what happened" Black asked.   
  
"There was Hak Foo, Chow and a woman with blue hair there. Hak Foo tackled me while Chow and the woman took the diamond. When I tried to grab Chow the woman knocked me flat with a kick and they got away" Jackie explained.   
  
"All right Jackie, I do some research to see who this woman is, you just get some rest" Black said.   
  
Jackie nodded.   
  
"Hey Jackie" Jade smiled.   
  
"Not now Jade" Jackie sighed.   
  
Jade frowned at Jackie's expression. Jade decided it was best not to press the subject anymore. With that Jade went to see what Kepler was working on in his lab. Jackie on the other hand went to relax a little.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Maya hopped in the shower after just finishing her work out. Once clean and dry she got dressed. She decided that is was time to try and hack into Section 13. She found it harder than she thought it would be. Maya put a hold on her hacking when her stomach started to complain of the lack of food. After sliding on her shoes she grabbed the key to the street bike.   
  
'Where to go' Maya thought   
  
She spotted a small Asian restaurant and turned into the parking lot. After ordering some Peking duck and rice she began to people watch. Today was pretty boring compared to last night. All of a sudden she was snapped back to reality when Chan walked down the street. Obviously Chan's idea of relaxing was Asian cuisine.   
  
'Shit, this isn't good' Maya thought.   
  
Chan sat only two tables away from Maya. Maya paid the check and tried to leave as quickly as possible only to be stopped by Chan.   
  
"Do I know you from somewhere" Chan asked.   
  
"Uh no, not…not that I know of" Maya stuttered.   
  
"Just wondering, because you look familiar" Chan said.   
  
Maya shrugged and walked out. She walked as fast as she could to her bike. Then it occurred to Chan, 'the woman with blue hair knocked me flat with a kick'. Chan's eyes widened as far as they could, jumping up from his table he ran out to the parking lot where he saw Maya speeding off.    
  
'Damn' Chan thought.   
  
 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making it back to the fish canary Maya walked in and plopped down on the couch.   
  
'That was way to close' Maya thought.   
  
"Hey girl, what's up" Finn said.   
  
"Huh, oh nothing much" Maya replied.   
  
Soon after Chow walked in. He asked the other two if they wanted to play cards. Both Finn and Maya agreed. They also got Ratso to join in. They played poker for a bit. The guys being as macho as they are thought that they couldn't loose to a girl. They were wrong. When they were done, all three men had empty wallets.   
  
"Good game, but as you now know, I am the best" Maya bragged.   
  
"You just got lucky that's all" Finn mopped.   
  
"Whatever, your just mad jealous of my skills" Maya laughed.   
  
Soon everyone was laughing for no apparent reason. That is, until Valmont entered the room followed by Foo.   
  
"I have a job for you and Hak Foo. The two of you are to go undercover for the Grand Opening of the new Panda exhibit at the zoo. Those animals are worth over $100,000 each. I want them" Valmont instructed.   
  
"You want me to nick a 1500 pound bear" Maya asked.   
  
"Two actually" Valmont smirk at Maya's expression.  
  
 Being very dignified Maya accepted this with grace.   
  
"The two of you must work together and act as employees there to get past security" Valmont finished.   
  
"Ok, ok. I'm in. What about you Foo" Maya asked.   
  
"Yes" Foo answered.   
  
Valmont finished telling them about what they had to do and then left. Foo stayed behind to talk with Maya. They separated themselves from the rest of the group and discussed how they would go about stealing 3000 pound of animal.   
  
"Hey you two. Big V said we get the rest of the day off and since it's so hot out we thought of going to the beach. So how 'bout it, you guys coming" Finn interrupted.   
  
"Yah sure. I just need to stop by my place and change" Maya said.   
  
"Very well" Foo added.   
  
Maya hopped on her street bike and took off towards her house with the guys following in the car. As soon as they stopped Maya told them to hang on for just a minute. Today was the fastest she ever got dressed. She quickly changed into a green bikini with green shorts over the bottom. Now that she didn't have a shirt on you can clearly see an inverted cross tattoo on her stomach. After throwing on a white shirt and grabbing her sandals she raced back down stairs. She crammed in the backseat with Ratso and Chow. At the beach, Ratso went straight for the water while everyone else set up there towels on the sand. Finn took his shirt off and headed for the water as well. Maya stripped herself of her shirt on shorts, showing off her well- toned tan body. Foo had all he could do to maintain his composer. He did however spot the tattoo.   
  
"You have a tattoo" Foo blurted.   
  
"Yah" Maya replied.   
  
Foo had to blush. The only reason Foo noticed the tattoo was because he was looking at her body.   
  
"Why prey tell, are you blushing Master Foo" Maya giggled.  
  
Foo mumbled something that he was grateful Maya didn't hear. At this time the other guys returned from the water. They too noticed the tattoo. Although none of them said anything about it.   
  
"Come on you two, go in the water" Ratso said.   
  
Maya refused so Finn, Ratso, and Chow combined their strength to drag her to the water. Half way to the waterline, Foo decided to help out. He took Maya and carried her to the water; all while she was protesting, kicking, punching, and whining. Once in the water Foo dropped her. Before she hit the water Maya grabbed onto Foo and brought him down with her. That scene caused the other three Enforcers to break out laughing. Maya came up spitting water and cursing out her co-workers.   
  
"Foo's already soaked. So that's one down and three to go. Get you asses over here before I have to come after you" Maya yell.   
  
That only caused that laughing to increase. If it were physically possible, the water around Maya would be boiling right about now. Storming out of the water, Maya chased after the remaining Enforcers. Her first victim was Chow. Picking him up over her shoulder, she trotted back to the water and threw him in. As soon as all three men were in, Maya sat on the shore laughing at their antics.   
  
"Hey guys, we should probably head back to HQ" Maya suggested.   
  
"Yah, your probably right" Foo said.   
  
Ratso check his watch, it currently read 4:00.   
  
"Come on, we should get going, it's already 4:00" Ratso said.   
  
Everyone dried off as best they could and got dressed again. Hopping into the car, with the same seating arrangement, they drove back to the fish canary. Valmont had apparently not known where they had gone, because he was very surprised when everyone, including Hak Foo walked in smelling of salt water and covered in sand. The Enforcers took their turns in the shower. Last to go was Maya. While waiting for her turn, Foo sat down beside her. They started talking about stuff in general when Maya leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for the good time she had. Foo blushed and walked off. 


	5. Chapter 5

"So this is how we are going to do it. I create the paperwork saying we are the new employees, we get behind the scenes, and as soon as the time's right; we grab the pandas," Maya explained.   
  
"How are we going to know when the right time is?" Foo asked.   
  
"Because the pandas are new to the zoo, they will have to beck checked out by the vets more often then usual. When they come back from the exam, we will intercept their handlers and tell them we have it covered. When they hand us the pandas we will put them in the truck like we are taking them back to their exhibit. When the keepers are least suspecting it, we gun the engine and make a break for it" Maya went over her plan.   
  
Valmont looked surprised by the amount of details she put into her plan. To bad for Valmont that his other Enforcers don't think things through before they act. To say the least Valmont was very pleased with Maya and the work she does.   
  
"By the way, how come you only assigned us to the job" Maya asked.   
  
"You know what the other three are like. They have managed to fuck up even the simplest tasks I give them" Valmont sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Three Days Later~   
  
Jade came home from school telling Jackie about the zoo field trip she went on. She also happened to mention the she saw Foo working there with the blue haired woman Jackie mentioned. Immediately Jackie sprung to action and called Captain Black. Anything that Foo was involved in wasn't good.  
  
  
  
 So far Maya's plan was working out perfectly. The keepers didn't have a clue as to what was going on in Maya's head. As she calculated, the pandas did have to go in for a vet check. Foo and Maya were waiting outside until the check up was done. Right on schedule, the keepers deposited the first panda in the truck. Foo drove off toward the panda exhibit. He dropped the first panda off behind a tall bush and went back for the second. Arriving back Maya was waiting with the second panda. Both hoped in the truck to get the first panda. At this time Jackie and Captain Black arrived and explain their situation to the staff and guards. They unfortunately got to the first panda before Foo and Maya. The two Enforcers tried to fight their way to the panda, but no such luck. At least they still had one. Escaping from the grips of Chan and his comrades, they made their way to the hideout.   
  
"Ok dude, that was way to close" Maya stated.   
  
Foo grunted and continued to drive as fast as he could. Once safe at the Dark Hand HQ, Foo and Maya dropped off the panda and went to explain to their boss what happened. Needless to say, Valmont was pissed. Maya explained that she would be back in an hour or so. Speeding home in the Enforcer's SUV, she ran up the stairs and grabbed as many weapons as she could carry. The ones she did grab where her Scottish Claymore two handed sword, King of Lords one-handed sword, and her Mongolian dagger. All of which were sharpened and ready for battle. Tossing them in the back seat she drove back to the hideout. Pulling into the garage, Maya took the weapons inside.  
  
"What are all those for" Ratso asked.   
  
"I got the distinct impression that Section 13 knows where we are," Maya said.   
  
No sooner had she said that, than they heard someone speaking outside. Sneaking over to the window, the Dark Hand peeked out and saw Chan's niece; Jade on the phone. Less than half an hour later, Section 13 and Chan where at the hideout. All the Enforcers prepared for a fight. Each of them grabbed their weapons of choice. Maya to took the Scottish Claymore and Mongolian dagger. They exited through the back of the building to create a surprise attack on Chan. Jade however saw and ran to tell Jackie. When the Dark Hand set up formation, they had not expected a sneak attack for Chan and Black. They battle got under way very quickly.   
  
"Foo, Valmont and Ratso; you three go for Chan and his group. Myself, Finn and Chow will go for Black and his" Maya yelled.   
  
"Right" everyone answered.   
  
Gun shots rang out as the fight went on. Nothing was going to stop Maya from succeeding, even if it meant killing. Drawing her sword she charged at Black. At the last second he dodged. Not have a chance to pull his gun out, Maya charged him again. This time getting a clean shot at his upper arm. Holding the wound with his left hand, Black took a couple of shots at Maya. Quickly she ducked behind a crate. Chow hit Black from behind to give Maya the chance to attack. Knocking Chow down he turned to give a swift kick to Maya's mid-section. Falling backwards, Maya stuck the pavement with a thud.   
  
"Ow fucker, you're going to pay for that" Maya spat.   
  
Black just smirked as if daring her to try something. That pissed Maya off even more.   
  
"You will not live to see tomorrow when I'm though with you" Maya growled.   
  
"What are you going to do about it" Black commented.   
  
Maya ran at him again with blind fury. On the other side of the parking lot, things were going just as bad.    
  
"Angry crow takes flight" Foo called as he leaped at Chan.   
  
Chan tripped him up with a side-kick. If looks could kill, Chan would be skewered and barbecued in a heartbeat. More gun shots as both Dark Hand and Section 13 dove for cover. Maya was currently taking swipes at Black's neck and head with her sword. In a sudden motion, Black retrieved his gun. He fired and hit Maya in the left shoulder. Wincing in pain from the hot metal lodged in her shoulder she stopped and glared at Black.   
  
"You sorry piece of shit, so help me god if I don't kill you" Maya fumed.   
  
"Your all talk, you don't have what it takes to do anything" Black laughed.   
  
Forgetting a very important rule about combat 'Never turn your back on you opponent', Black turned to go help Chan. Seizing the opportunity Maya gathered all her strength and made one last charge at Black. He never knew what hit him. Maya shoved her sword right though Black's abdomen. Black's painful cry caused everyone to stop what they where doing and look.   
  
"Holy shit Maya, what did you do" Finn spoke.   
  
He and everyone else now saw Black with a 29' steel blade shoved straight through him.   
  
"What does it look like? Now for the rest of you, I suggest you leave or you will all end up like the captain" Maya snapped.   
  
Without hesitation Section 13 retreated. Maya pulled the blade loose as Chan grabbed his friend. With in minutes no one but the Dark Hand was left in the lot. The air was heavy with an uncomfortable silence as everyone headed in.   
  
"Hak Foo, retrieve the first aid kit" Valmont ordered.   
  
"Yes master" Foo complied.   
  
Returning with the kit, they now began to work on their wounds. Ratso happened to catch the fact that Maya was trying to hide that she was bleeding.   
  
"Hey boss, Maya's been shot" Ratso said.   
  
Foo's head snapped up immediately. For the first time any of them had ever seen, Foo had a look of worry on his face.   
  
"It's not that serious, it's just my shoulder" Maya stated.  
  
"That's not important, the important thing is that we get it cleaned out," Valmont said.   
  
Maya sighed and gave up. She lowered the collar of her shirt so the bullet could be removed and a bandage put on. One would think that some one like Foo wouldn't be gentle, but he was. After being clean up, Maya got up to check the panda. Walking into the room where she and Foo had dropped it off. She froze. There was nothing there but a piece of paper. She quickly read it to herself. It said:   
  
  
  
'Dark Hand,  
  
Today is not you day. We took the panda back to where it belongs.  
  
Signed,  
  
The good guys'  
  
  
  
Four very startled men looked up when they heard swearing and the crashing of objects being thrown. They rushed in to see what was going on. Foo had to physically restrain Maya as Valmont read the note. Eventually Maya wore herself out struggling.   
  
"What happened master" Foo asked.   
  
"It appears that Maya here is not happy with the fact that Section 13 took the panda," Valmont explained.   
  
Maya released a growl and set a scowl on her face when she heard the name Section 13. She was too tired to fight against Foo anymore.   
  
"Foo would you please take Maya to one of the spare rooms to rest?" Valmont asked.   
  
Foo nodded and carried Maya to a room. Foo laid Maya down on the bed as carefully as he could. He planned on staying with her until she fell asleep.   
  
"Thanks" Maya said.   
  
"For what?" Foo asked confused.   
  
"For helping with the GSW and stopping me from doing something stupid and hurting myself even more" Maya whispered.   
  
"You very welcome" Foo smiled.   
  
Foo gently pressed his lips to Maya's. For both of them time seemed to stand still. Maya decided to deepen the kiss. Eventually Foo pulled away, Maya smiled as sleep washed over her. If Maya wasn't so tired she would have liked to have gone further. Foo definitely changed his mind; he was going to spend the night.   
  
 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sound of running footsteps and urgent yells floated down the halls of the top-secret base. Black was still hanging onto life by a thread. Doctor work nonstop to stop the bleeding and repair the damage. Jackie, his family and co-workers all sat anxiously in the hallway. It had already been three ours since Captain Black was brought in, and still no word on his condition. Jackie had already gone though 5 cups of coffee and was now pacing up and down the hall. An hour later one of the doctors came out to talk to the group.   
  
"He has lost quite a bit of blood. He also had a punctured liver. Luckily we were able to stop the bleeding and repair most of the liver. Had you not gotten here sooner he would not have made it," the doctor explained.   
  
The hall was alive with cheers as the doctor concluded. He reentered the OR after explaining what had happened.    
  
"Thank goodness Captain Black will be ok" Jackie sighed in relief.   
  
"What about the chick who did this?" Jade asked.   
  
All in all, Jade was a nervous wreck when no one knew what was going on. Now that Captain Black was going to be fine, she felt much happier.   
  
"Don't worry Jade. I will take care of it" Jackie patted her on the back.   
  
Now that everyone was not so frantic, they could get back to work. Jackie went to find some information on the blue haired woman. Half way through his research Uncle came in to check up on him.   
  
"I am glad to see that you will be all right," Uncle said.  
  
"Thank you Uncle," Jackie replied.   
  
He quickly got a hit on the head as Uncle added "Now that you are fine, must make tea for your poor old Uncle"   
  
'Some things never change' Jackie thought.  
  
   
  
(A/N: Dark Wolf here; thanks for sticking with me on this. I am trying to finish Chapter 6, but I seem to have a case or writers block. Please be patient. Thanks again) 


	6. Chapter 6

"How are you feeling Captain Black" Jackie asked.

"I'm still breathing, but I've been better" Captain Black replied.

"I found information about the woman. Name is Maya René Gomez. Born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Height is 5'11; weight is 156 lbs. Specialty skill is computers; she is an expert street fighter. She was previously married but divorced after a year and a half. Her ex-husband's name is Ernie Gomez. He now currently lives in Seattle, Washington and is married" Jackie said.

Black nodded.

"If I can get a hold of him we may be able to figure out how Maya works," Jackie explained.

"Good idea. Look up this Ernie Gomez. He could be of some use to us," Black agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was one of the hottest so far. The temperature hovered around 89° all morning. The Enforcers all sat around inside trying to cool off. It was a pretty lazy day. Everyone's wounds have healed so things were back to normal.

"Listen up. I heard of a very old and priceless artifact hidden deep in the rainforest of Brazil. We are leaving as soon as you are packed. So get packing" Valmont said.

After the Enforcers were done moaning and groaning they went to pack their things. Each had one suitcase with a change of clothes for 3 days; along with other this need to survive in a bug infested forest such as bug repellent, sunscreen, and of course deodorant. Dragging everything up the stairs was pretty easy today. Maya hopped into the chopper after Chow. Foo took up his normal spot in the pilot's chair. He started the twin rotors and prepared for take off. Maya had conned Ratso into playing a game of Mercy. Needless to say he surrendered to pain fairly easily.

"Hey, Valmont. How long before we get there" Maya asked.

"About 3 hours" Valmont responded.

Maya went back to causing Ratso pain. In her mind it was fun, but it was quickly getting boring. After playing a couple games of Black Jack and a hand or two of poker, Maya began to stare out the window. For Maya landing couldn't have come at a better moment. Valmont walked off the chopper to meet with one of his business partners.

"We travel to the last town before we enter the forest. Once there we go by boat. Some where further up the river we will have to leave the river and travel by land to reach the site" Valmont explained.

Grunts of displeasure sounded as he led the way to the waterfront. The group had been there for no more than five minutes and they were already sweating. Renting a boat was easy enough, and so began the journey into a steamy, humid hell. Out of site from the town the six Dark Hand members continued travel up the river. Maya noticed splashing and turned her attention to Finn and Ratso.

"Stop it right now" Maya ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now remove your hands and other body parts from the water" Maya said.

"Why should we?" Finn asked.

"Because of what lives in this river. Not only are the piranha, but there are also crocodiles, snakes, and sharks" Maya explained.

"What do you mean sharks? I thought they only lived in the saltwater ocean," Valmont asked.

"Sharks do in fact inhabit this river. To be more specific, Bull Sharks. *Bull Sharks are unusual due to the fact that they travel past the brackish waters of estuaries and lagoons into freshwater rivers and even lakes. They have been seen over 2,000 miles (3,200 km) up the Amazon*. That's way past the Brazilian boarder and up into Peru" Maya stated.

Everyone gave a nervous laugh and moved toward the center of the boat. Maya had a smirk plastered on her face.

"Not only that, but when we travel by land, there are going to be snakes, jaguars, pumas, and God only knows what else" Maya added.

Terror flashed across the faces of her companions. Maya didn't know why, but she loved being the barer of bad news. She quickly explained that there was very little chance of being attacked by any of the big cats. Quickly they reached the checkpoint and began to hike though the jungle. Foo was leading the group, as he was the one carrying the machete. Maya looked at she watch and noticed that they had been hiking for about two hours and it was getting dark out. Valmont called a halt to the day's expedition.

"I suggest that we find somewhere off the ground to sleep. With the anaconda around here, I wouldn't dare sleep at ground level" Maya said.

Each Enforcer helped another up a tree until they were at a good height. Sleep was very bad for the group. No one got more than two hours at a time. As the early morning pink and gold rays of sunlight crept upon the forest, Maya gathered water and fruit for breakfast.

"Uh, what time is it" Chow yawned.

"6:30; now get up. We have to move out early," Maya answered.

Chow woke the rest of the group as he unsuccessfully tried to land on his feet. Grumbling in pain, he grabbed a banana and took a drink. Since no one bothered to bring anything to hunt with they would have to make it themselves. All they would need was a two or three sharpened spears. Luckily they did remember to bring a couple of small pocketknives.

"Remind me why we didn't bring any food," Valmont questioned.

"Too much extra weight. If we want food, we hunt it like the Aztec Indians of this region did. We use spears to hunt and fish, we collect the rainwater and drink that. It is much easier than carrying all that food" Maya answered.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Foo asked.

"Positive. I know how to hunt, survive, and watch for anything that might cause a problem," Maya said.

"Ok" Foo doubted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm, this is odd" Jackie began.

"What's odd" Jade asked.

"This" Jackie showed his niece an old tablet he was researching.

"Jackie, this is so boring" Jade whined.

Jackie rolled his eyes at Jade and continued his work for Uncle. Jackie soon put down this notes when the phone rang.

"Jackie, answer phone. How can I do research with such noise" Uncle reprimanded.

"Alright Uncle. Hello, Uncle's Rare Finds" Jackie said.

"Jackie, glad I got a hold of you. I have a job for you" Captain Black said.

After moments of conversation Jackie hung the phone up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Foo continued to hack away at the low hanging foliage. He suddenly stopped and looked up in awe. Unfortunately his sudden stop caused everyone to run into each other.

"Hey Foo what's the big…Woe" Finn started.

"Perfect. Now all we have to do is climb. The 'Plaque of the Gods' is at the top in the temple," Valmont said.

The trek to the top of the temple pyramid was long and exhausting. By the time they reached the top everyone was breathing hard. However, all the fatigue was set aside when a piece of gold and obsidian glittered in the sunlight. The six people ran inside to see the most beautiful wall plaque they had ever laid eyes on. The base was outline in gold with obsidian, jade, emerald, and other valuable stones in set in the center. The mural that was carved onto the plaque described how the Aztec Gods came to be and how each God ruled over a different element. It also told of the sacrifices the Aztec Indians made to please the Gods and keep them happy. Carefully removing the wall hanging Finn, Maya, and Foo placed it into a pack that they brought. Chow, Ratso, and Valmont held the pack open. As always, it is easier to go down than up. The hike back though the jungle was harder with the artifact, but well worth it.

"Guys, we should take a break. We have been walking for hours," Maya panted.

No one disagreed with that. Flopping down on the ground, Maya took a sip of water and past the canteen to Valmont. To tiered to even move the Enforcers just laid there. As bad of timing as it was, it started to rain. Though none of the Dark Hand could find anything wrong with it pouring rain right now.

"We might want to get cleaned up a little. This is one of the only times, if not the only time we can scrub some of this dirt off" Chow stated.

"I can't wait until we are back in Frisco. Uh, the first thing I am doing is taking a long hot bath" Maya sighed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting some real food" Finn said.

"Yah, like McDonald's is real food," Foo laughed.

"What about you Ratso. What are you going to do when we get back?" Valmont asked.

"Watch TV" Ratso replied.

"I'm going to go for a swim in a pool," Valmont said.

"I just want air conditioning," Foo stated.

Everyone agreed to that. A week in a humid, hot jungle was enough to last a lifetime. Eventually the troop got up to move again. A few more miles and they would reach the riverbank and boat. With whatever strength they had left they ran they last couple hundred meters. They were home free. The only thing left to do was head back down stream and get on the chopper.

"We made it. We home free" Finn cheered as he boarded the aircraft.

Foo started the engines and took off. Within minutes, every passenger was asleep.

"Master, we are here" Foo shook Valmont awake.

Valmont hopped out and stretched. Soon the others followed in suit. Maya cracked her back loud enough for everyone to turn and look.

"Don't worry, it's natural. Your lucky I haven't cracked my neck yet" Maya assured them.

Shaking their heads they all walked inside. Like she said. The first thing Maya did was run for the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie sat in front of Captain Black's desk as he briefed him. Apparently Jackie's job was to go to Egypt and retrieve a sacred amulet from an old tomb. According to Black, the amulet was very valuable and would sell easy on the black market. Jackie's job; get it before the Dark Hand does.

"Jackie, we just got a report the a ancient plaque was stolen out of an Aztec temple. I'm figuring it was the Dark Hand" Captain Black reported.

"Yes, probably" Jackie sighed and rubbed his eyes.

A quick glance at the clock told him that it was nearly midnight. Uncle was probably having a fit because his research isn't finished.

"Jackie, go get some rest. You look like hell" Black commented.

"Thank you, I will" Jackie yawned.

Walking toward his room Jackie yawned again and stretched his muscles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maya quickly got online and found something of great interest. An ancient Egyptian amulet. She had heard something about it before. For some reason, something was telling her to go after it. Maya downloaded a picture of the pendant so she would know what she was looking for. The amulet itself was an ankh, the symbol of life. In the center was an engraved 'Eye of Horus' along with some hieroglyphics. In the center of the eye was a blood red ruby. Maya become memorized by the amulet and told herself she would have it.

'I will have that amulet. I want it. I need it' Maya repeated. 

A soft knocking disrupted her thoughts. When Maya opened the door she was face to face with Foo.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure" Maya smiled.

"I came to tell you good night," Foo whispered.

Maya blushed.

"Would you stay here with me?" Maya thought out loud "Crap, did I say that first part out loud".

Foo chuckled and led her to the bed. With in minutes, fatigue and exhaustion set in and they were asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Bull Sharks are unusual due to the fact that they travel past the brackish waters of estuaries and lagoons into freshwater rivers and even lakes. They have been seen over 2,000 miles (3,200 km) up the Amazon*

From: Bright, Michael. The Private Life of Sharks. Stackpole Books. Mechanicsburgh, PA. 2000. Pp 28-30

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(It's me again, Dark Wolf. Thanks for being patient with me. My computer is on the fritz.)


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight streamed though the windows as the sun rose higher in the sky. Valmont strolled into the kitchen in a very lazy fashion. It appeared that only he was up. Seeing that everyone had a long night Valmont decided to let them sleep a little longer. Grabbing a bowl, some cereal, milk and a spoon Valmont proceeded to make breakfast for himself. Stopping only when he heard a noise, Valmont looked up to see a very tiered Chow stumbling down the hall.

"Hey boss" Chow yawned.

"Good day" Valmont replied.

Soon Finn and Ratso joined them at the table. Too sleepy to even notice that neither Foo nor Maya was at the table yet, everyone continued to eat.

Maya found a warmth press against her. Rolling over she snuggled into it. When she inhaled she noticed a very masculine smell. Taking another sniff she determined that there was indeed a man in her bed. Taking this into consideration, Maya's eyes snapped open and looked up. She smiled at what she saw. Foo, and he was sleeping like a baby. Maya wrapped her arm around his waist to get closer. Foo moaned in response. Slowly he opened his eyes to look at his surroundings.

"Morning Foo" Maya smiled.

"Ugh, morning" Foo whispered.

Both sat up and let the blankets slide down. They were still wearing yesterday's clothes, so the obviously didn't do anything. Foo smiled and kissed Maya gently on the lips.

"Hmm, you know, I'm not injured anymore" Maya hinted.

Foo chuckled. Catching the hint, he kissed her again. This time with more passion. Maya openly responded by kissing him back, with just as much hunger. Everything stopped as suddenly as it started. Not because they didn't want it, but because they heard a sound coming down the hall. A voice. A quick knock on the door told the pair that someone was definitely outside. Finn stuck his head in to wake Maya when he was greeted with a surprising sight.

"Uh, hey guys. Guess you're already awake, huh? Well, I'm uh, just going to go now" Fin stuttered.

Closing the door, Finn ran down the hall to report on what he saw. Needless to say Ratso fell out of his chair, Valmont spit coffee on the table and Chow choked on his cheerios. No one said a word when Maya and Foo walked in the room.

"Ok listen, I'm guessing that Finn told you what he saw judging by the coffee and cereal on the table" Maya stated.

Valmont and Chow looked away and blushed slightly.

"Anyway, Valmont. I have to ask you a favor," Maya said.

"Go ahead" Valmont replied.

"You see; there is this amulet I am greatly interested in. The thing is, the amulet at a temple in Egypt" Maya concluded.

Valmont thought this over for a minute. But eventually he agreed. Valmont said that they would leave for Egypt in four hours. That gave everyone enough time to shower and change clothes. Maya left for her room with Foo closely behind. They rushed into the room as quickly as possible. Seizing the opportunity, Maya kissed Foo thoroughly. Foo complied and picked her up and carried her to the bed. During this Foo kissed his way down Maya's neck. This in turn made Maya moan and run her fingers through his hair. All good things have to come to an end though. Each went their ways to get cleaned up. Four o'clock couldn't have come any quicker. Soon the Dark Hand boarded the chopper they were taking. Foo was the pilot once again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie buckled his seat belt and prepared for take off. Captain Black was going with him. His excuse was he needed some time away from the office. As the plane started Jackie and Black discussed the amulet. They were soon airborne.  A quarter of the way through the flight Jackie pulled out a thick novel and Black took a nap. Jackie could only guess on how long they were on the plane, but the pilot came on the PA system and announced they would be landing in about 45 minutes. Jackie couldn't have been happier. 13 hours in an aircraft would make anyone a little antsy and wish to be on solid ground again. Jackie and Captain Black did some major stretching before continuing. 

The same could be said for the Dark Hand. Everyone was stiff from sitting on a chopper for that long of a time period. However they did enjoy the temperature of the chopper compared to the blazing heat of the Egyptian dessert. After loading up with as much water as they could carry, they set out to find the temple. To make the trip a little easier, they got some dune buggies. Maya lead the group through the harsh environment, seeing that see was the one carrying the map. They found the temple pretty easily. It was on the banks of the Nile next to one of the smaller pyramids. Maya look in awe at the site before her while the rest looked a bit skeptical.

"Um Maya. Are you sure this is the right place" Ratso asked.

Maya nodded and walked forward. The others couldn't find what was so interesting about the place. The 'temple' was nothing but a bunch of large blocks that had apparently toppled over with time. Maya continued to ignore them and walked some more. It was just about then that Jackie and Captain Black showed up. Maya's face contorted and turned a nice shade of red. All this happened while looking at Black.

"I thought you would be dead" Maya sneered.

"Yah, well I'm a lot tougher than you thought" Black retorted.

Maya ignored him after that and continued to search for the amulet. Jackie saw what see was doing and went to look for the amulet as well. After a good 15-minute search, Jackie found the amulet somewhere Maya hadn't looked yet.

"Captain Black, I have the amulet," Chan said.

Maya kicked him in the back and set the amulet flying up.

"No, I have the amulet" Maya smirked.

Around that time everyone was looking at Jackie and Maya. Deciding the time was right; Maya slipped the leather cord over her head. For a brief moment the amulet glowed a dull yellow. Not 30 seconds later, the light become brighter and enveloped Maya completely. No one could see what was happening inside, but Maya was transforming. Her body became more muscled and was covered in silky black short fur. Maya's own head turned into a jackal's head, while her feet became powerful hind paws. Her hands still retained some human traits like fingers, but other than that, they were like the rest of Maya's new body. The clothes Maya wore also changed. She now had on an Egyptian Goddess style skirt and top. Her body was adorned with gold jewelry. Around her eyes was painted with blue paint to look like the Eye of Horus. She was no longer Maya; she was now Kauket, an anthromorphic sorceress. The transformation was complete, and the light faded away. The group of on lookers stood dumbfounded and silent at what was now in front of them.

"Yes, I am finally free of that damned amulet" Kauket hissed.

Still no one said a thing. Kauket turned around to look at her temple, or at least what was left of it.

"What is the meaning of this. My temple is but rumble and you simpletons just stand there looking upon it. No matter, it can be fixed" Kauket snapped.

A golden rod appeared in Kauket's hands. A quick wave of the rod and the temple began to rebuild itself. Once the temple was completed Kauket walked inside to 'redecorate'. Silk tapestries and curtains hung on the walls and beautifully woven rugs lined the floor. At the far wall of the room stood a gold thrown with a silk cushion. Both Jackie, Black, and the Dark Hand had to admire the work.

'Hmm, my temple is almost complete, but it is still missing something' Kauket pondered.

"That's it, my servants" she said.

With a wave of the golden rod, about 20 or so servants appeared. Two took up palm fans to keep their master cool. Another few brought food and wine while the rest waited for their orders. Being stuck inside an amulet for 5000 years can really make you forget the perks of ruling over others. There was one more thing that Kauket need however. 'The Book of the Dead'. This book alone contained powerful spells to make sure the dead didn't die in the afterlife. That was the ticket to ruling all of Egypt.

"You, I need you to fetch me a very important book" Kauket pointed at the group in front of her.

"Only if you tells us what happened" Valmont demanded.

"Very well, your little friend Maya knew of the power of my amulet. It was her decision to go after it or not. Of course with a little persuading on my part her answer was sealed. With in the amulet I was able to get inside one person's head and convince them it was the right thing to do. Maya seemed like the right kind of person for my task. And now that I am free, I can rule all of Egypt like I planed 5000 years ago. Except that this time, there is no damned pharaoh to do anything to stop me. Now about your end of the deal" Kauket said.

"You conniving snake. You used Maya for you own twisted plans. And there may not be a pharaoh, but you still have to deal with us" Foo spat.

Kauket chuckled "Such aggression for a peasant. I, by the way am not a conniving snake. A jackal on the other hand".

"You aren't going to get away with this" Valmont yelled.

"Silence, you are no where near as powerful as I, and there is but nothing you can do except watch" Kauket bellowed.

Everyone took up a fighting pose. Kauket laughed at their pathetic attempts. With a flick of the gold rod, everyone was sent flying backwards a good 15 feet. They attempted it again but it ended up the same way. Until, Chan was stuck with an idea. They could try and talk to Maya and get through to her. That didn't go as planed either. Finally Kauket had enough.

"You friend can not hear you. She is under my control. However, there is still the little matter of you retrieving my required book" Kauket said.

"If we get you the book will you release Maya" Finn asked.

"Possibly" Kauket replied.

"What is the book you seek" Foo asked.

"Hmm, I thought you'd see it my way. It is called 'The Book of the Dead'" Kauket responded.

They agreed to bring the book if Kauket set Maya free. For the first time, both sides of the law had to work together. There was some bickering, but nothing serious.

"Hey Uncle Jackie. Why don't you use the talismans to stop that over grown chihuahua" a voice suggested.

"That is a very good idea Jade. Wha…Jade…what are you doing here. Wait, why am I even asking" Jackie said.

No one knew that Jade followed them until she made herself known. And Jade still didn't know that she was followed. In the hot afternoon sun, not a single person noticed a pair of eagles. One continued to follow the group while the other returned to Kauket's temple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, my pet. You return so soon" Kauket said.

"Yes master, a young girl is now with them. She said something about using talismans against you" the bird replied.

"Talismans huh? This could prove interesting. Tell me my sweet, what kind of talismans?" Kauket asked.

"Magic, for the child was invisible, and appeared" the eagle said.

"The magic of those talismans is no match to my own superior power. But it could prove to be a danger. Where is you brother" Kauket said.

"Master, he is still following the group" the eagle answered.

"Good, go join him and report back to me with more information" Kauket said.

"Yes master" the eagle said.

With a swoosh of its wings, the eagle was back on the trail of the group of misfits. The eagle met up with his bother perched on a dead tree branch. So as not to appear obvious the eagle clicked to communicate. How ever to each other it sounded much different.

"Brother, where are the humans?"

"They are inside the small cave"

"Thy master wants to know more about the child and her strange talismans"

"Very well, follow me"

The eagles left the branch and flew into the opening of the cave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**KAUKET** - Goddess of the darkness of primal chaos.

(Ha, I got chapter 7 finished. Stay tuned for chapter 8 it should be finished soon. Peace out, Dark Wolf)


	8. Chapter 8

The two torches that hung on the walls were the only things that illuminated the inside of the cave. The new-formed group sat around discussing how to beat Kauket. They figured that using the talismans was the best option. So it was settled. Each person had a their own talisman. Foo had the snake, Jackie had the rabbit, Finn had the rooster, Chow had the ox, and Jade carried the horse just in case. It was only now that Jackie noticed the two eagles perched on a high rock.

"Hmm, this must be their home" Jackie pointed at the birds.

Jade turned to see what he was pointing at. Her eyes widened in excitement.

"Wow, cool" Jade said.

The eagle that reported to Kauket the first time took off for the entrance of the cave while his brother remained in the cave. It sent a chill down Jade's back when she saw the way it was looking at her. Foo looked up to see the remaining eagle looking smug and content.

"There is something very odd about those two birds" he said.

"They are just birds. What could they possibly do?" Black asked.

Foo shrugged and continued to listen to their plan. They waited until the sun started to go down until they went to look for the book. As much as they wanted Maya back, they weren't going to risk 110° in the shade temperatures. However, in the dessert the temperature will drop dramatically at night. So basically they went from one extreme to the other. The group left the cave and continued to search for the book. Foo happened to catch the fact that the same eagle was following them.

"The eagle from the cave is following us" Foo said.

Everyone turn to see. And indeed, there was the same eagle looking down on them from the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master, I have more information about the talismans" the eagle said.

"Good. What is it" Kauket asked.

"They are several that they are in possession of. A snake for invisibility, a rabbit for super speed, an ox for super strength, a rooster for levitation, and a horse for healing" the eagle answered.

"Speed, strength, invisibility, levitation, and healing. No matter, I am still superior. Is you brother still with them." Kauket said.

"Yes, he has never left their trail. He is currently making sure that they retrieve your book" the bird said.

Kauket smirked. How she loved the loyalty of her pets. She sat back in her thrown and drank wine from her gold goblet. Ordering her servants to bring her a fresh roasted bush pig, Kauket began to plan an attack against the talismans. Not that she needed a plan. Retiring to her chambers for the night, Kauket prepared for sleep. With her temple warmed by magic she need not worry about the cold wind blowing that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 10:00 they group stopped to make camp. They had gathered firewood, but no one had a lighter or matches. Jade had apparently forgot to tell the others that she had one other talisman with her. The dragon. Pulling it out, Jade easily lit the fire. Just before Jackie started yelling at her, telling her that the dragon talisman was not a toy. That was the only thing that concerned the eagle. With the power of combustion, his master could have a serious problem. Jackie sacrificed his sweater for himself so Jade could stay warm. The group was awakened by a shrill scream of terror.

"Holy shit, get it off" Valmont yelled.

When he turned around everyone saw an enormous scorpion clinging to his back. As serious as this was, no body could help chuckling. Valmont was dancing around and squealing like a girl. Jade started to cry she was laughing so hard.

"It's not funny. Someone please get this thing off of me" Valmont pleaded.

"Ok, just hold still" Jackie said.

With a swipe of his hand, Jackie knocked the scorpion off. Valmont let out a great sigh of relief. With that fiasco over, the group continued with their journey. Around 11:30 they needed to stop and find shade. The temperature was steadily rising well over 100° again. It was just their luck that they were still on the banks of the river Nile. After everyone re-hydrated themselves, they sought the shade of a large boulder.

"We have to be careful around here. There are crocodiles in the river, as Valmont found out the hard way; scorpions, and lots of venomous snakes" Jade said.

Everyone was on edge. They were already wondering around the dessert looking for a book, now they have to deal with all sorts of unfriendly critters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By now both eagles were resting comfortably on the back of Kauket's thrown. The last to return had reported that the child held one other talisman. The dragon talisman had the power of combustion and was able to destroy things pretty easily. Kauket took this in to consideration. Now she would have to have a plan to beat them now. Using the power of her '_Vision Sight_' she could continually watch the group of idiots. She wanted to have a little fun with them, so using her powers she sent several cobras their way. In Kauket's sick and twisted mind, this was her entertainment. Sipping her wine her watched as the first cobra moved into position.

_"Mr. Chan, I hate to disrupt you. But you might want to come take a look at this" Valmont said._

_When Jackie walked over he saw a massive Egyptian Cobra. Grabbing a nearby branch, Jackie was ready to fight it off if needed. The snake made a lunge at Jackie's leg. But when he backed up he heard the hissing of another cobra. This one was just as big as the first one. The rest of the group came over to see what the commotion was about. Two more cobras now trapped them from behind._

_"Jackie, what's going on?" Black asked._

_"This has to be one of that psycho's games. Bad day, bad day, bad day." Jackie said._

_The group made a run for the rocks. They were cut off by yet another cobra. This time it was a spitting cobra. Jackie managed to distract is long enough for the others to get to the rock. Jade wanted to help her uncle but Captain Black held her in her place. _

_"You know something, I don't even know why we are going on this wild goose chase for a book. I could be doing plenty of other things right now. But no, I here helping convicted criminals trying to get an employee, who is currently possessed by ancient sprit, back" Captain Black rambled._

_"Shut up Black. Maya is more than an employee, she's our friend" Foo replied angrily._

_"Yeah, she's really cool. Not to mention funny, sweet, and nice" Finn added._

_"Nice! You call her nice! She put a steel blade right through me!" Black exclaimed._

_"Nobody said anything about you having to like her, but since you're here, you will help her" Valmont said._

_Black didn't reply, he just sat there with an angry look and mumbled to himself._

Kauket was laughing at the confrontation that was happening. She finally got board of tormenting the group so she called off the snakes. Taking a big bite of broiled fish, Kauket began to plot other ways of torturing the group. By now it was mid-afternoon, and the heat had become unbearable. Kauket went to the river for a cool down. When she stepped out of the water the heat dried her almost instantly. Putting her clothing back on she made her way back inside her temple. Every servant in the place dropped to their knees as she entered. Kauket took a seat and drank from her goblet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the dessert travelers, food was something they were lacking. They did manage to kill a couple of snakes and some kind of bird. Although not the best source of water, they drank greedily from the river. Jackie, Jade and Captain Black sat on one side of the fire staring at the others while the Dark Hand sat on the opposite side staring right back. Someone had to do something real soon to break the tension or else. Jackie tried to start a conversation with anyone but nobody listens. Jackie gives up and went to sit by the river.

Kauket couldn't have been more pleased. This was a live action drama and she had front row seats.

'Ha, looks like there's trouble among the troops' she thought.

"More wine my queen" a servant asked.

"Yes" Kauket replied.

As the liquid was poured she continued to watch what was happening.

It happened so suddenly you wouldn't be able to tell how it started. Everything was peaceful, then out of nowhere Black and Valmont started fighting. Jackie grabbed his friend and Foo grabbed his master. Eventually they pulled the two apart. Valmont had a split lip and a shiner and Captain Black had a bloody nose.

"Do I have to continually monitor you two. Stop it right now, you are acting like children" Jackie scolded.

Both men gave a 'Humph' and crossed their arms while sneering. Jackie shook his head a led his friend away. Jade went up and kick Valmont in the shin. Hopping around on one foot, Valmont yelled in pain. But as a surprise she also kicked Black in the shin. He also yelled in pain.

"Ok listen, I didn't want to do that but I had no choice. We have to work as a team to beat that thing. If even if you don't like something, you still have to do it for the well being of everybody else" Jade said.

All eyes were locked on the sand below them. Every adult knew that Jade was right. If they wanted to save Maya and possibly everyone else they would have to work together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kauket watched this seen unfold. The wise words that came from someone so young amazed her. A little light bulb went on inside her head. That was only way to make sure those fools got her book. She would hold the child for ransom. Kauket laughed. She sent out her two fastest pets. She sent a lion and one of the eagle brothers. The eagle carried the note explaining the situation while the lion would carry Jade back to her. Her plan was in motion.

"Kaharie, you and my fastest eagle bring the child back to me. Go now," Kauket instructed.

A wicked smile appeared on her face. Nothing would stop her now. Not even those mortals with the talismans. Kauket relived her servants for the night as she walked out to look at the stars. Settling down in her bed she prepared for sleep.

Silently and quickly, Kauket's two pets made their way across the dessert. Upon arrival, it was nearly 1:00 in the morning so everyone was asleep. Creeping over and around the sleep form of the Dark Hand, Kaharie made her way to Jade. The eagle placed the note at where Jade's head was. Careful not to drop her, Kaharie picked Jade up placed her on her shoulders. The eagle settled on top of Jade to make sure she didn't fall off. About ten yards from camp Jade woke up and noticed she was no longer with her uncle, so she screamed. Everyone awoke at the scream. Jackie looked over to where Jade was supposed to be and saw a note. In the distance she saw the silhouette of a lioness carrying Jade back toward Kauket.

"Shit!" Jackie yelled.

Captain Black took the note and yelled the same thing as Jackie. The two explained what happened to the Dark Hand. They in turn were pissed.

_'It's bad enough that thing possessed Maya, but now she takes an innocent child for ransom. She's going down'_ everyone thought.

"Ok guys, we have no other choice, we have to get that book" Black said.

Everyone nodded and started walking again.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: _OMG, I'm back_**. I bet ya'll forgot I was here. Sorry it took so long for an update, but I hope you enjoy this _absolutely brand new_ chapter.

* * *

Kauket sat patiently in her throne waiting for her servants to return with Jade. However she didn't have to wait too long because soon enough her pets returned. Jade was terrified about what would happen to her as Kauket began to study her features. The ancient spirit cupped Jade's face in her hands. Jade smacked the hands away and in an instant an iron collar and chain appeared around the young girl's neck. The chain was attached to the nearby wall. 

"Hey, what the heck" Jade exclaimed.

"You need to learn manners, and I will be the one to teach you your place" Kauket explained.

Jade didn't say anything and continued to struggle against the collar. Kauket laughed in amusement at her attempts.

"I admire your spirit and enthusiasm, but those chains are magically enhanced" Kauket chuckled.

Jade snorted and glared at the spirit. After a few more minutes of struggling, Jade finally emitted defeat. Sighing, Jade squirmed around until she could find a more comfortable position considering her limited movement.

* * *

Jackie and the rest of the party continued their excursion across the desert with no luck in finding the book yet. That is until Finn stumbled upon something, literally, that proved quite interesting. Upon closer inspection by Jackie, it was discovered to the top of a buried tomb. 

"I think this is it" Jackie moved some sand aside to reveal more of the tomb.

Everyone looked at each other before dropping to their knees and started to unbury the rest of the blocks of stone. After several hours of hard digging, the doorway was finally revealed and pried open. The small group of people waiting for fresh air to enter the tunnel before they themselves entered. Jackie lit several of the torches the hung in brackets on the wall. The group made their way deeper into the tunnel and soon found themselves standing in a small chamber that was littered with golden cups, plates, chairs and other things of the sort. Because the roof of the chamber was so low, everyone had to walk through it hunched over. There were two tunnels leading out of the room besides the one they just entered through, one to the left and one strait ahead.

"Ok, we need to split up; Finn, Ratso, and Chow go left. Valmont, Hak Foo, Jackie and I will go strait" Black pointed to the tunnels.

The seven people slip up into their respective groups and entered the tunnels. Finn took a torch and led the other two into the left tunnel past more gold artifacts. Jackie took the lead and headed into the tunnel, moving cautiously so as not to fall over anything or set off any booby traps. The combines torches of Black and Jackie didn't provide much light into the darkness which they were descending deeper into. The tunnel that they were walking along began to slope deeper into the earth and the ambient temperature began to drop. Suddenly though they came to the end of the passageway and found themselves in the treasure room. Everything around them glittered with gold and jewels and all four men found it very hard not to touch anything. Turning to the rest of the group, Jackie spoke.

"Black and I will look over on this side of the room; you and Hak Foo look on the other side. Somewhere in here there might be a hidden door that could lead us to the burial chamber" Jackie looked at Valmont.

With that he handed his torch to the blond and made his way over to Black who had already began to run his hands along the smooth walls. Valmont walked over to where Hak Foo was already searching and held the torch close to the wall for the red-headed mercenary to see what he was doing.

Elsewhere in the tomb, Finn, Ratso, and Chow found a preparation room that is used to hold the body during the process of mummification. They followed another passage to what they thought looked like the correct room. They found several torches mounted on the wall and lit them for more light. The walls in the room were covered with murals and hieroglyphics that told the story of the decedent's life. Finn dropped the light he was holding when the blocks of stone in front of him moved. He let out a scream as more stone was pushed out of the way. He stood clutching his chest as Jackie and everyone else walked through the newly formed hole.

"What's the matter Finn, did we scare you" Black laughed.

"Shut up, it's not funny. You could have given me a heart attack" Finn glared at the captain.

Jackie interrupted them telling both men that this was in fact the desired room that they were looking for. With the extra light in the room from all the torches the group saw that in the middle of the room stood a solid stone, rectangular coffin.

"Hak Foo, if you don't mind, we need you to push the top off" Valmont looked at the red-head.

Hak Foo walked over to the massive piece of rock and got a good grip on the lid. With a strained grunt, Hak Foo managed to get good footing and forced the top off. What lay inside was beyond what they had expected. A solid gold sarcophagus with intricate, detailed carvings met their eyes. The coffin was embedded with emeralds, rubies, sapphires, onyx and other precious and semi-precious stones.

"Where's the book" Chow asked.

"It will probably be on top of the body" Jackie replied.

Everyone grabbed the edge of the lid and carefully lifted it off of the rest of the sarcophagus. Inside they found a wrapped mummy with a thick black, leather bound book on top. They all stared at the book then looked around to each other then finally stared at Jackie.

"This is it, this is what we've been looking for" Jackie simply said.

Valmont picked up the book and handed it to Finn who wrapped it in his jacket. They placed the top back on the coffin and pushed the stone cover back in place before leaving. They all squinted as they emerged from the darkness into the bright Egyptian sun.

* * *

Kauket watched as they exited the tomb with the book. She couldn't help the feral grin the spread across her face they started to trudge the long way back to the oasis. Soon she would have everything the she both need and wanted, the source unlimited power. Nothing would be able to stop her once she had the book. Kauket cast a glance at the raven haired girl that sat chained to the wall next to her throne. 

"Tell me child, do you love you uncle" the spirit asked.

"Yeah, he the best" Jade answered.

"Then you will be wise to tell him when he returns not to try anything with those silly little talismans that he has" Kauket explained.

Jade's eyes widened when the spirit revealed the fact that she knew about the talismans.

"You won't get away with this, Uncle Jackie won't let you destroy the world" Jade glared at the jackal.

Kauket didn't respond, she just chuckled at the child and continued to watch the small group walk.

* * *

Everyone dragged their feet through the hot sand as the reached the banks of the Nile once again. When the found a small group of 5 or 6 palm trees they decided to call it quits for the day. After walking to the tomb, excavating it, searching it, and finally walking back; everyone was exhausted and hungry and in a very sour disposition. Being fit and able for tomorrow's long journey back was of great importance and having enough energy to take on Kauket was a definite must for everyone in the group. 


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone in the small party was up at first light in order to get as far as possible before the excruciating heat of the Egyptian sun became too unbearable. When they were a couple miles from the oasis, they were forced to stop under the dappled shade of another small cluster of palm trees when the temperature hit a record high. That evening the group finally arrived at their desired destination and presented the book to the jackal sorceress.

"I must say that I am very impressed with you humans" Kauket's black eyes were focus on Jackie.

"What about Maya, will you release her" Finn spoke up.

"No, I long as I am in possession of her you will do anything I ask of you" the spirit replied.

There were shouts of protests that were voice from everyone but then were silenced by a stern look and a flick of the golden rod from Kauket. Finally, Jackie stepped forward towards the spirit.

"What about my niece Jade, release her, you got your book" he said.

"Very well, I did agree to release the child" Kauket turned towards Jade who was still chained to the wall.

With a snap of her fingers, the iron chain and collar disappeared from around the girl's neck. Jade raced across the floor towards her uncle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a hug when in actuality she whispered something in his ear.

"Uncle Jackie, she knows about the talismans. You have to be careful" the you girl said quickly and quietly.

Jackie nodded his acknowledge and release his niece after telling her to stand behind them. Jade moved behind the group of Enforcers and tugged on the sleeve of Valmont's jacket to give him the same information she just delivered to her uncle. They had created a plan the day before they arrived at the oasis on how to beat the spirit but with the new information they received involving Kauket knowing about the talismans, they were just going to have to modify the plan and wing-it. Kauket turned her back on the group in order to walk back to her throne and Jackie gave the signal to put the operation in motion. Captain Black rushed forward to try to tackle the spirit but was throne aside by a quick turn around and a forceful shove from Kauket. Finn and Ratso ran ahead to try and double team her from different directions but were thrown backwards. Jackie and Valmont leaped into the air and began their assault of the ancient spirit. With a quick and well-placed kick, Jackie knocked the golden rod from the paws of Kauket while Valmont tried to get his hand around the amulet. The now enraged spirit grabbed hold of Valmont and threw him across the hall into a wall. After brushing himself off Finn kicked the rod further away as the rest of the Enforcers began to do hit and run tactics with both the talismans and their own skills on the spirit trying to were her down. Eventually Hak Foo got close enough when she was bent over to grab the pendant the hung from her neck, when he pulled hard enough and the cord broke . Once the item was in his hand he called over to Jackie who had the dragon talisman. Kauket looked up in horror as the amulet was tossed in the air and a fiery blast from Jackie destroyed it. The spirit screamed and writhed in pain as the magic of the pendant vanished. Slowly the feminine, human features of Maya began to reappear. With one final groan, Maya collapsed on the floor unconscious. The surround walls began to tremble and collapse as the rest of the magic wore off. Hak Foo raced forward and scooped up the prone figure just before a large piece of ceiling fell in that exact spot. The group ran out of the temple and the rest of it collapsed in on itself. Hak Foo looked down onto the woman in his arms and gently brushed the hair off her face. Maya groaned and cracked her eyes open to see the worried faces of her friends and coworkers. Maya smiled weakly up at the mercenary as he leaned down to kiss her for the first time in a week. From what he could see she look alright with just a few cuts and bruises. Maya struggled to get off the hot sand but was grabbed by the arm and hauled up by her friends. Turning to Jackie and Black she looked directly at them before speaking.

"I guess I owe you my thanks. You help save me and I am grateful." she said.

"I think that it's time that we went back to San Francisco. I have had enough of the desert life" Chow stated.

"Let's go home" Maya said as she leaned on Hak Foo for support.

He wrapped his arm around her as they found the dune buggies they had used to get out there. Once back in Cairo, they boarded the chopper and took off into the air heading west. By the time they reached San Francisco, Maya was asleep from exhaustion and had to be carried into the building. Hak Foo laid Maya on her bed and slipped in next to her before turning the light out. He pulled the covers over the both of them and fell into a deep sleep next to the woman he would do anything for.

The next morning, Hak Foo was out of bed and getting breakfast but wasn't joined by Maya until two that afternoon. As far as the rest of the afternoon went they spent it with each other and the other Enforcers playing cards and cracking jokes. Life couldn't get much better than this; Maya had great friend, great adventures and someone to share all the other good times with. After the incident in Egypt, the Enforcers refused to go on anymore wild goose chases for magical artifacts and stuck to robbing banks and museums. Eventually Maya even dyed her hair back to its original brunette color.

THE END (maybe)


End file.
